Matheson
Matheson is one of the secondary antagonists in the 2008 drug comedy film Pineapple Express. He is portrayed by Craig Robinson. Pineapple Express Matheson and Budlofsky are the two main henchman of Ted Jones who is not an equal partner of Ted like Carol Brazier. Matheson is also the most brutal and dangerous of Ted's henchmen having more power of violence towards the film's protagonists Dale Denton and Saul. Matheson is also Ted's only henchman who is competent or at least willing enough to pose a good degree of danger. Matheson first shows up with his partner Budlofsky at Red's place where they force Red at gunpoint to call Saul. Red is ordered to ask Saul and Dale to come over to his place, so that Matheson can kill Dale for having witnessed Ted and Carol murder an Asian drug dealing rival. Saul declines the offer of coming to Red's place for the night, which angers Matheson. Saul and Dale do come to Red's house the next day, but they quickly deduce that Red is somewhat affiliated with Ted, so they fight Red, knock him out cold and tie him up to a chair with duct tape. Dale and Saul flee from Red's house once Matheson returns, and then Ted orders Matheson to kill Red for failure. Matheson shoots Red in the stomach then departs. Matheson and Budlofsky waited out for Saul to come to his grandmother's place. While waiting, Matheson played cards with Saul's grandmother while furiously interrogating her about her grandson. When Saul arrived, Matheson was quick to chase him, but Saul smashed a hot coffee pot onto his face which left burns and a scar on Matheson's face while Budlofsky punches Saul and drags him away. Dale infiltrated Ted's hideout and took Pete, one of Ted's henchmen hostage at gunpoint demanding that Saul be released. Matheson and his co-workers were not willing to lose Pete, so Matheson begged Dale to "stay cool" and cooperated in preserving Pete. Budlosky however shoots Pete and forces Dale to surrender and join Saul as a hostage. Matheson and Ted both express disdain over Pete's death. He dislikes his partner Budlofsky a lot for his selfishness and stubbornness and at the end of the film killed him as revenge for being a backstabbing, insolent and lazy partner. After killing Budlofsky, Matheson turns his attention (and his S&W Model No. 39 handgun) at Saul, insulting him as "Mr. Folgers", "sexy ass" and "motherfucker" claiming that Saul just has to accept getting shot. Suddenly, Red drives his Daewoo Lanos right through the barn and runs into Matheson, who just screams in horror before getting hit by the car and his foot shot off by Red with a Armscor M30R6. This is the End Craig reprised his character Matheson for a homemade video in the 2013 film "This Is the End" which meant he reprised Matheson in a film within a film. Craig chose to do this because he was bored and there was nothing much to do during the apocalypse besides eat and sleep. Category:Thugs Category:Extravagant Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Drug Dealers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Gangsters Category:Assassins Category:Stalkers